


COLLIDE a.k.a One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ series

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of AU and non-AU (HoMin and Min/Ho) drabbles <br/>- coz no matter how many lifetimes, in any universe.. their lives would always collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

 

 

 

They stopped looking obsessively in the rearview mirror for that dreaded flashing red and blue lights just waiting to catch up to them and haul them in, few miles ago.  

 

Looking out the window of the truck, Changmin noticed that they are driving along the beautiful coastline perhaps towards… Yeongdok(??). Pure black horizon, a sky studded with stars of such breathtaking clarity he’d only ever seen in books. And the moon being the only real guidance, casting glittery pools of light onto the water’s surface and turning the road ahead of them an enchantingly soft shade of silver. Cold breeze blew through the open window and Changmin closed his eyes, taking in a long slow deep breath of fresh sea air into his lungs.

 

It is quiet and peaceful and it’s been at least half an hour since they last passed another vehicle.

 

He turned to the person driving next to him.

 

Yunho is … not exactly frowning, but Changmin could see the furrowed brows as he concentrates on the driving - getting them as far and as fast as he could. Once in a while he wipes at his nose and in the dim light Changmin could see dark sticky liquid staining the back of that hand, just as he could see the dark bruise forming on the side of the other’s face.

 

That would be from when Uncle punched him.

 

Punched Yunho so hard that he bounced back against the wall… when Changmin finally snapped and shoved the drunk man off of his brother - causing the man to stumbled and crashed onto the glass coffee table, breaking it to pieces.

 

Changmin remembers numbly watching the blood flow from the still body before Yunho grabbing his hand and telling Changmin that they have to run now before the police arrives.

 

That had been… a little more than 6 hours ago..

 

And now,

Changmin watches as those hands on the wheel trembles slightly with fatigue.. with stress..

 

“Hyung.. Pull over..”

He said and lay a hand on that tense shoulder softly - not that it do any good as the old truck swerved a bit when Yunho was startled by the sudden touch.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin - eyes wide and glassy with exhaustion and perhaps with the start of a fever.

“Huh? Wha..?

What is it Changmin-ah?”

 

“Pull over, hyung.. Get some rest and let me drive for a while”

 

“No, you don’t hav..”

 

“ _Hyung_.”

Changmin slid his hand towards the back of Yunho’s neck and rubbed the soft skin there gently,

“It’s okay.. Let me take care of you too.”

 

Yunho opened his mouth to protests - wanting to say that he’s the hyung, it’s his job to take care of Changmin. But looking at the younger boy’s wide eyes..

 

“Please, hyung..”

 

“I… okay..”

 

And Yunho pulled over.

 

 

-  _finis_ -


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- feat. fem!Changmin as Shim Jangmi :)

 

 

 

“Here.”

 

Shim Jangmi looked down at the small deer (hmm, somehow it looks familiar??) plushie shoved into her hand and looked up again at her best friend.

“Huh?”

 

Jung Yunho rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s Bambi..

Y’know~ the baby deer in that Disney movie”

 

“Ah~ no wonder it looks so familiar. That movie that had you blubbering even after watching it for like 7 times, right?”

 

Yunho scowls,

“Well it was sad, okay. Besides,  _you_ were the weird one: Who on earth sent a letter to Disney complaining that the death scene in their cartoon wasn’t gory enough??”

 

Jangmi blinks innocently,  
“Wh~at? I just thought that it should be more realistic, ‘s all..  
For educational purposes, of course~”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes,  
“You are  _so_ sick.”

 

She pounced and clings to her best friend’s arm, giving him her best ‘ _look at me, I’m cute_ ’ look,  
“But I’m adorable and you love me, right?”

 

He tried to hide his smile but from her smirk, he knows she already saw it.

So in retaliation, he reached over and ruffles the pixie-cut curly hair - laughing at her indignant squawks and dodging her annoyed smacks.

 

They continued on like that - joking, chasing and jumping on each other; and before they know it, they’re already in front of Jangmi’s house gate.

 

“Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Ta!”

 

Jangmi watches as Yunho walks further down the road and then remembers about the plushie.

“Hey, Yunho! Why did you give me this anyway? My birthday isn’t for another three months~??”

 

Yunho stopped and turned around at the shout. Pursing his lips and tilts his head slightly, as if thinking about something; before he shrugs and smiles (one of his sweet smiles that makes her heart goes  _thathump_ \- a little fact that she keeps to herself),

 

“It reminded me of you.

You both have those big beautiful brown eyes~”

 

And what could she said to that? Jangmi feels her face warm up as Yunho just smiles again and continues on his way.

 

“Pa..Pabo!”

She shouts - cursing silently at herself for that little stutter.

 

Yunho just laughs and doesn’t even bother to turn around this time.

 

“ _Jinjja_ ~ pabo..”

She whispers again as she hugs her plush.. no, its name is  _Bambi_.. tightly and maybe hiding a small smile against that soft fur.

 

 

 

- _finis_ -


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- feat. a scene from ‘Double Standard - Judith McNaught’

 

 

Yunho watches in horror as his new colleagues ordered one after another most expensive dishes they could find on the menu and thinks to himself that he might actually need to live on ramen for the rest of the month. Heck, at this rate he might even have to beg the restaurant owner to let him wash the dishes to pay off tonight’s bill.

 

He can’t even say anything as  _apparently_ it was a tradition that the new guy have to treat the whole department with his first pay ( **seriously** though, what kind of tradition that aims to bankrupt a guy within his first month of working???).

 

Infact, he was so busy calculating the possibility of him having to beg Heechul-hyung if he could pay the house rent in installment instead in one go; that he barely noticed the excited whispers around their table.

 

“Eh? Wasn’t that….”

 

“Holy sh… it’s  _him_ , right?? The sajangnim’s son?”

 

“Kyaa~!! He’s so hot. OMG, he’s coming over here..! Quick, how’s my makeup?”

 

…. So letssee~ maybe he could buy ramen by the bulk from small grocery store underneath his apartment - Mr Lee is super nice and he said Yunho reminded him of his grandson after all.. Plus, ramen that near their expiry date are cheaper, right? - then he could pay Heechul-hyung and perhaps have a little bit of extra to..

 

“Annyeong Cinderella~ Still remember me?”

 

At the sound of the low husky voice near his ear, Yunho started and turned around..

“You!”

 

> **Earlier That Month**
> 
> _Yunho emerged from the huge tall building looking up at the dreary dark August night despondently._
> 
> _He’s pretty sure he won’t get the job he interviewed for - the interviewer is a pervert old man that not only tried to grope Yunho’s behind but even hinted that if he could make sure Yunho gets the job but only if the younger man could do him a ‘favor’ in return… And before he knows it, Yunho found himself pouring the hot coffee right down the old coot pants. Needless to say, the older man surged to his feet and coldly informed Yunho that he did not meet SINCO’s hiring standards for **any**  position._
> 
> _‘It’s okay Yunho.. You wouldn’t want to work in a company that hires people like that anyway..’  
> _
> 
> _He consoled himself._
> 
> _With a convulsive shiver, he pulled his navy blue blazer closer around himself._
> 
> _Downtown traffic was backed up on Namdaemun, a sea of white headlights and red taillights speeding past his in both directions. While Yunho waited for the light to change, fat raindrops began to spatter on the pavement around his. When there was a break in traffic, Yunho raced across the broad multi-lane boulevard, reaching the opposite curb a split second before the oncoming cars roared past his._
> 
> _Breathless and damp, he glanced up at the darkened high-rise building under construction in front of his. The parking garage which he had left his car was four blocks away, but if he cut across the area surrounding the high-rise, he could save himself at least a block. Disregarding the No Trespassing sign, he ducked under the ropes surrounding the construction area._
> 
> _Walking as quickly as the uneven ground would permit, Yunho glanced up at the lights scattered high in the otherwise dark building. It was at least eighty stories high, made entirely of mirrored glass that reflected the twinkling lights of the city. With lights were on inside the building, the mirror surface became ordinary two-way glass, and Yunho could see boxes piled high in the offices, as if the tenants were getting ready to occupy the space._
> 
> _Close to the building he found he was shielded from the wind blowing off the river, so he carefully stayed within its protection. As he hurried along it occurred to his that he was a solitary man, alone in the dark in what was purported to be a crime-ridden city. The thought sent fear racing up his spine._
> 
> _Gwangju, here is not._
> 
> _Heavy footsteps suddenly thudded in the dirt behind his, and Yunho’s heart gave a leap of terror. He quickened his pace, and the unidentified footsteps moved more quickly too. Panicking, Yunho broke into a stumbling run. Just as he flew toward the main entrance, one of the huge glass doors swung open, and two men emerged from the shadowy building._
> 
> _His foot struck a pile of conduit that coiled around his ankle, then tightened. Yunho soared through the air, his mouth open in a silent scream, his arms flailing for balance, and landed, face down in the dirt at the men’s feet._
> 
> _“Wha…!”_
> 
> _one of the men grated in angry concern as they both squatted down on their haunches and peered anxiously at his._
> 
> _“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_
> 
> _Bracing himself on his forearms, Yunho lifted his chagrined gaze from the man’s shoes to his face._
> 
> _“Auditioning for the circus,”_
> 
> _he told him dryly._
> 
> _“And for an encore, I usually jump off a bridge.”_
> 
> _A rich chuckle sounded from the other man as he took his firmly by the shoulders and helped his to his feet._
> 
> _“What’s your name?”_
> 
> _he asked, and when Yunho had told him, he added worriedly,_
> 
> _“Can you walk?”_
> 
> _“For miles,”_
> 
> _Yunho assured him unsteadily. Every muscle in his body was protesting, and his left ankle was throbbing painfully._
> 
> _“Then I guess you can make it as far as the building so we can have a look at the damage,”_
> 
> _he said with a smile in his voice. Sliding his arm around Yunho’s waist, he moved against his so that he could lean on him for support._
> 
> _“Changmin,”_
> 
> _the other man said sharply,_
> 
> _“I think it would be better if I go in and call an ambulance while you stay here with Yunho-sshi.”_
> 
> _“Please don’t call an ambulance!”_
> 
> _Yunho implored._
> 
> _“I’m more embarrassed than hurt,”_
> 
> _he added desperately, almost sagging with relief when the man called Changmin began guiding his toward the dark lobby._
> 
> _He briefly considered the inadvisability of going into a deserted building with two unknown men, but when they entered the lobby, the other man switched on some small spotlights high in the ceiling, and most of Yunho’s doubts were dispelled: he was middle-aged, dignified and wearing a suit and tie._
> 
> _Even in the dim light, he seemed more like a successful business executive than a thug. Yunho glanced at Changmin, whose arm was still around his. He was wearing jeans and a denim jacket. Judging from his shadowy profile, Yunho guessed him to be in his late twenties, and there was nothing about him, either, that struck Yunho as being ominous._
> 
> _Over his shoulder, Changmin spoke to the other man._
> 
> _“Jonghyun, there should be a first-aid kit in one of the maintenance rooms. Find it and bring it up.”_
> 
> _“Right,”_
> 
> _Jonghyun said, striding toward a glowing STAIRS sign._
> 
> _Yunho glanced curiously around at the immense lobby. Everything was of white and dark grey marble: the walls, the floors, and even the graceful pillars that soared two stories to the ceiling high above. Dozens of huge potted trees and lush green plants were lined up against one wall, apparently waiting for someone to move them to their proper positions on the vast lobby floor._
> 
> _When they came to a bank of elevators set into the far wall, Changmin reached around his and pressed the elevator button. The gleaming brass doors slid open and Yunho stepped into the brightly lit elevator._
> 
> _“I’m taking you up to a furnished office where you can sit down and rest until you feel steady enough to walk unaided,”_
> 
> _Changmin explained._
> 
> _Yunho flicked a smiling, grateful glance at him— and froze with shock. Standing beside his, his features clearly illuminated now by the improved light, was one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. Simultaneously, the elevator doors closed and Yunho jerked his gaze from his face._
> 
> _“Thanks,”_
> 
> _he said in an odd, croaking whisper, self-consciously pulling free of the other man’s supporting arm,_
> 
> _“but I can stand alone.”_
> 
> _He pressed the button for the eightieth floor, and Yunho quelled the impulse to reach up and pat his hair into place—it would be too obvious, too vain. He wondered if his face was dirty, then he caught himself up short. He was reacting very foolishly to what was, after all, nothing more than an attractive male face._
> 
> _Had this man really been that handsome, he wondered. He decided to look at him again, but discreetly this time. Very casually, he raised his eyes to the light above the doors, which flashed the number of the passing floors. Cautiously, he let his gaze slide sideways… Changmin was watching the flashing numbers, his head tipped slightly back, his face in profile._
> 
> _Besides being even more handsome than he had thought, he was at least six feet three inches tall, broad shouldered and athletically muscular. His thick dark hair was coffee brown, beautifully cut and styled. Masculine strength was carved into every feature of his proud profile, from the straight dark brows to the arrogant jut of his chin and jaw. His mouth was firm, but sensually molded. His ears… Yunho paused at this, squinting a bit.. hmm.._
> 
> _‘what adorable stick-out ears’_
> 
> _he thought in delight._
> 
> _Somehow that makes the other man more approachable._
> 
> _Yunho was still studying the soft line of his full lips when they quirked suddenly, as if in amusement. His gaze shot up, and to his utter horror he discovered that those Bambi eyes had shifted to his._
> 
> _Caught in the act of staring at him and practically drooling over him, Yunho said the first thing that came to mind._
> 
> _“I—I’m afraid of elevators,”_
> 
> _he improvised madly._
> 
> _“I try to concentrate on something else to, er, keep my mind off the height.”_
> 
> _“That’s very clever,”_
> 
> _Changmin remarked, but his teasing tone made it obvious he was applauding not Yunho’s sensible solution to his alleged fear of elevators, but rather his ingenuity in inventing such a plausible lie._
> 
> _Yunho was torn between laughing at Changmin’s dry observation and blushing because he hadn’t fooled him in the least. He did neither, and instead carefully kept his eyes on the elevator doors until they opened on the eightieth floor._
> 
> _“Wait here while I turn on the lights,”_
> 
> _Changmin said._
> 
> _A few seconds later panels of ceiling lights flickered on, illuminating the entire floor, the left half of which appeared to be an immense reception area and four very large walnut-paneled offices. Changmin put his hand beneath his elbow, and Yunho’s feet sank into the emerald green carpeting as he guided his around the elevator wall to the opposite side._
> 
> _This half of the floor contained another even larger reception area, with a circular receptionist’s desk in the center. Yunho glimpsed a beautiful office opening off the right of the reception area. It was already equipped with built-in filing cabinets and a gleaming wood-and-chrome secretarial desk. Mentally he compared it to his own steel desk at his old part-time job._
> 
> _That one had been in the middle of a cluttered three-person office. It was hard to believe that so much spacious luxury was for the benefit of a mere assistant._
> 
> _When he voiced that thought aloud, Changmin gave his a derisive look._
> 
> _“Skilled professional assistant take great pride in being just that, and the salaries they’re getting are soaring every year.”_
> 
> _“I happened to be a personal assistant before,”_
> 
> _Yunho told him as they walked across the reception area toward a pair of eight-foot-high rosewood doors._
> 
> _"I was across the street applying for a job at SINCO just before I, ah, met you.”_
> 
> _Changmin threw open both doors, then stood back for Yunho to precede him while he studied the man’s limping walk._
> 
> _Yunho was so acutely aware of his penetrating gaze on his legs that his knees wobbled, and he was halfway across the room before he actually looked at his surroundings. What he saw stopped his short._
> 
> _“Good Lord!”_
> 
> _he breathed._
> 
> _“What is this room, anyway?”_
> 
> _"This,”_
> 
> _Changmin said with a smile at his awestruck expression,_
> 
> _“is the president’s office. It’s one of the few offices that are completely finished.”_
> 
> _Speechless, Yunho let his admiring gaze wander over the gigantic office. The long wall in front of his was glass from floor to ceiling, providing an uninterrupted view of nighttime Seoul in all its fantastic, glittering splendor as it fanned out for endless miles in the distance below. The three remaining walls were paneled in satiny rosewood._
> 
> _Acres of thick cream carpeting covered the floor, and a splendid rosewood desk was off to his far right, facing the room. Six chrome chairs upholstered in moss green were strategically placed before the desk, while on the opposite side of the office, three long, deeply tufted moss green sofas formed a wide U around an immense glass-topped coffee table, its base an enormous piece of highly polished driftwood._
> 
> _“It’s absolutely breathtaking,”_
> 
> _he said softly._
> 
> _“I’ll fix something for us to drink while Jonghyun is getting the first-aid kit,”_
> 
> _Changmin said._
> 
> _Yunho turned, watching bemusedly as he walked over to a blank rosewood wall and pressed it with his fingertips. A huge panel glided silently aside, revealing a gorgeous mirrored bar lit by tiny concealed spotlights above it. Glass helves held rows of Waterford crystal glasses and decanters._
> 
> _When Yunho didn’t reply to his offer of a drink, he glanced over his shoulder at the other man and saw the expression he was trying to hide. Changmin smiles- amused by Yunho’s thunderstruck reaction to this opulence._
> 
> _“If you’d like to clean up, there’s a bathroom right there.”_
> 
> _Changmin inclined his head toward the wall beside the bar._
> 
> _“Where?”_
> 
> _Yunho asked blankly, following the direction of his nod._
> 
> _“Walk straight ahead, and when you get to the wall, just press it.”_
> 
> _His lips were twitching again, and Yunho gave him an exasperated look while he did as he’d said. When his fingertips touched the smooth rosewood, a panel clicked open to reveal a spacious bathroom, and he stepped inside._
> 
> _“Here’s the first-aid kit,”_
> 
> _the man called Jonghyun announced as he entered the suite just then. Yunho started to close the bathroom door but paused when he heard him add in a lowered voice,_
> 
> _“Changmin, as the corporation’s attorney, I’m advising you that the boy ought to be seen by a physician tonight to prove that he isn’t seriously injured. If you don’t insist on it, some lawyer could claim he’s been crippled by his fall and could sue the company for millions.”_
> 
> _“Stop making such a big issue out of it,”_
> 
> _he heard Changmin reply._
> 
> _“He’s just a nice wide-eyed kid who got the hell scared out of him in a nasty fall. An ambulance ride would terrify him.”_
> 
> _“All right,”_
> 
> _Jonghyun sighed._
> 
> _“I’m late for a meeting in Gangnam, and I’ve got to leave. But for God’s sake, don’t offer his anything alcoholic to drink. His parents could sue you for trying to seduce a minor, and—”_
> 
> _Feeling both puzzled and insulted at being called a wide-eyed frightened kid, Yunho quietly closed the door. Frowning, he turned to the mirror above the sink and then stifled a shriek of horrified laughter._
> 
> _His face was covered with wide streaks of dirt and grime; his neat tie was half undone, dangling crookedly and looked like it could cheerfully strangles him with just a tug; wisps of hair were sticking out like scraggly spikes all over his head; and his suit jacket was hanging drunkenly off his left shoulder (and is that a huge tear at his left elbow??!)._
> 
> _He looked, he thought with a hysterical giggle, exactly like a caricature of himself—like a funny, hopelessly dirty urchin in disheveled clothing._
> 
> _And for some reason, it suddenly became imperative that he look vastly different when he walked out of this bathroom. Hastily he began stripping off his soiled navy jacket, gleefully anticipating the shock that was in store for Changmin when he was cleaned up and presentable._
> 
> _If his pulse quickened with excitement while he scrubbed his face and hands and brush his hair - grimacing at bits and pieces of twigs and rocks that fell off, he told himself it was only because he was looking forward to having the last laugh on him, and not because he longed for the man to think he was attractive. But he had to hurry; if he spent too much time in here his transformation wouldn’t be nearly so effective._
> 
> _Changmin was standing at the mirrored bar, his back to Yunho. Without turning he said,_
> 
> _“I had to make a phone call, but I’ll have these drinks ready in a moment. Did you find everything you needed in there?”_
> 
> _“Yes, I did, thank you,”_
> 
> _Yunho said._
> 
> _Quietly he stood beside the long sofa, watching Changmin swift, economical movements as he took two crystal glasses down from the shelf and pulled a tray of ice cubes from the compact refrigerator-freezer recessed into the bar. He had removed his denim jacket and tossed it over one of the chairs. With each movement of his arms, the thin fabric of his blue knit shirt tautened, emphasizing his broad, muscular shoulders and tapered back._
> 
> _Yunho let his gaze drift down the clean line of his narrow hips and long legs, outlined by the comfortably snug jeans he wore. When he spoke, Yunho started guiltily, his gaze flying to the back of his dark head._
> 
> _“I’m afraid this bar isn’t stocked with soft drinks or lemonade, Yunho, so I’ve fixed you a glass of tonic with ice.”_
> 
> _Yunho suppressed a chuckle at the mention of lemonade and demurely clasped his hands behind his back. Suspense and anticipation built inside his as Changmin replaced the stopper in a crystal whiskey decanter, picked up a glass in each hand and turned._
> 
> _Looked up and promptly nearly stumbled forward on the thick carpet._
> 
> _Yunho cocked his head innocently to one side,_
> 
> _“Are you okay?”_
> 
> _Changmin opened his mouth couple of times before closing them again._
> 
> _Without a word he turned on his heel, strode over to the bar and dumped the contents of one of the glasses into the stainless steel bar sink._
> 
> _“What are you doing?”_
> 
> _Yunho asked._
> 
> _Changmin’s voice was filled with amused irony._
> 
> _“Adding some gin to your tonic.”_
> 
> _Yunho burst out laughing, and Changmin glanced over his shoulder at the bright sound, a wry smile twisting his lips._
> 
> _“Just out of curiosity, how old are you?”_
> 
> _“Twenty-five.”_
> 
> _“And you were applying for an assistant position at SINCO—before you threw yourself at our feet tonight?”_
> 
> _Changmin prompted, adding a modest amount of gin to his tonic._
> 
> _“Yes.”_
> 
> _Changmin carried his glass to Yunho and nodded toward the sofa._
> 
> _“Sit down—you shouldn’t be standing on that ankle.”_
> 
> _“It doesn’t hurt, honestly,”_
> 
> _Yunho protested, but he obediently sat down._
> 
> _“I’d still like to have a look at your ankle,”_
> 
> _Changmin said._
> 
> _Putting his drink on the glass coffee table, he crouched down and began untying the shoelaces of Yunho’s left shoe and rolls down the sock gently. The mere brush of his fingers against Yunho’s ankle sent amazing jolts of electricity shooting up his leg, and Yunho stiffened with the unexpected shock._
> 
> _Fortunately, Changmin seemed not to notice as his strong fingers carefully explored the other’s calf, moving slowly down toward his ankle._
> 
> _“Are you a good assistant?”_
> 
> _“My former employer thought I was.”_
> 
> _With his head still bent, he said,_
> 
> _“Good assistant are always in demand. SINCO’s personnel office will probably call you eventually and offer you a job.”_
> 
> _“I doubt it,”_
> 
> _Yunho said with an irrepressible smile._
> 
> _“I’m afraid Mr. Lee, the personnel manager, doesn’t think I’m very.. accommodating nor bright,”_
> 
> _he explained._
> 
> _Changmin’s head jerked up, his gaze moving with frank, masculine appreciation over his vivid features._
> 
> _“Yunho, I think you’re as bright as a shiny new penny. Lee must be blind.”_
> 
> _“Of course he is!”_
> 
> _Yunho teased,_
> 
> _“Or else he’d never wear a dirt-brown jacket with a paisley tie.”_
> 
> _Changmin grinned._
> 
> _“Does he really?”_
> 
> _Now, as he smiled Yunho saw more than just an extremely handsome male. He saw a mild cynicism in Changmin’s eyes that was tempered with warmth and humor; the hardbitten experience that was stamped on his almost too-pretty face._
> 
> _To Yunho it made the man even more attractive. There was no denying the power of his sexual magnetism, either. It emanated from every rugged, self-assured inch of his body, pulling Yunho to him._
> 
> _“It doesn’t feel swollen,”_
> 
> _Changmin commented, bending his head toward Yunho’s ankle again._
> 
> _“Does it hurt at all?”_
> 
> _“Very little. Not nearly as much as my dignity.”_
> 
> _"In that case, by tomorrow your ankle and your dignity will probably be fine.”_
> 
> _Still crouching, he rolled up the sock again and cupped Yunho’s heel in his left hand._
> 
> _Just as he was about to slip the shoe onto Yunho’s foot, Changmin glanced up at his and his lazy smile sent Yunho’s pulse racing as he asked,_
> 
> _"Isn’t there some fairy tale about a man who searches for someone whose foot fits into a glass slipper?”_
> 
> _Yunho nods, his eyes bright._
> 
> _“Cinderella.”_
> 
> _“What happens to me if this shoe fits then?”_
> 
> _Changmin asked teasingly._
> 
> _“Why sir~ I turn you into a handsome frog, of course”_
> 
> _Yunho quipped._
> 
> _Changmin let out a startled laughed - a rich, wonderful sound as their gazes held._

 

 

To Yunho’s surprise, the very next day he received a call from SINCO offering him a job and while he had some trepidation on working with the pervert interviewer, he realized he can’t afford to reject it (Thank God that he was assigned to the Administration Department and Mr Lee wasn’t his immediate superior). Few days after that he found out that the man that helped him the other night is the only son of the Group’s President and SINCO is just one of the many subsidiaries of Shim Corporation. And the building that Changmin brought him in that night is the company’s new HQ.

 

He would like to say thank you to the younger man but… considering their complete difference in social status and level, Yunho thought that he would never gets a chance to do so - though he saw Changmin at the SINCO building few times after that night, the young man always have his entourage of personal assistants with him, all at the beck and call of their young boss and Yunho can’t imagined what they would’ve thought to see this new employee so casually calling out to the great Shim Changmin.

 

Even now, he becomes painfully aware of the murmurs around them at seeing Changmin sitting next to and talking to him (and even calling him  _Cinderella_!)

 

“I mean..um.. Annyeonghaseyo Changmin-sshi.. 

Uh…er.. saké ~?”

Yunho feels like face planting himself on the tabletop right after the offer slipped past his lips. What on earth was he doing~??!

 

Changmin chuckles - amused at Yunho’s apparent awkwardness, obviously caused by the fact that his co-workers are observing the interactions between the new worker and their boss closely. Feeling cheeky, he decided to mess with them a bit.

 

He turned slightly to the long table to address all them - shamelessly trying to eavesdrops.

“I would love to join you guys.. but I’m afraid I am here to meet someone actually. But I hope you’ll have fun. It’s good to see such good relationship between employees.. 

And.. please look after my Cinderella here~ Don’t bully him too much even though he’s new to the company, ok?”

 

He turned back to Yunho with a smile - seemingly oblivious to the raised whispers around them wondering if their new colleague is actually Changmin’s childhood friend and wondering why Changmin is calling him, Cinderella. - trying hard not to laugh at the other’s slack-jawed expression.

“Enjoy the dinner with your friends.. I’ll talk to you later,  _Cinderella_ ~”

 

“Wha..? Wai.. hey, why the he..”

 

“Omomomomomo, Yunho-sshi! You didn’t tell me you know the president’s son!”

 

“Eh? I don..”

 

“He’s so hot! Does he have a girlfriend?”

 

“I don’t kn..”

 

“Seriously though, how on  _earth_ are you guys friends? It’s like Prince and the Pauper..”

 

“I told you that we weren… hey, who are you calling pauper~!”

********

 

Yunho sighed tiredly.

Somehow the dinner had turned into interrogation session - with 

his colleagues all asking about Shim Changmin (from what kind of cologne he uses to is the rumor about him doing his PhD in just 3 years is true)

And  most frustrating thing was that no one believed him when he said he just met the guy  _once_ and that’s it.

 

He looks around the empty messy table - he had insisted everyone left first as he didn’t want the embarrassment of him having to wash the dishes to pay for all this to be known, and gestured to one of the waitress for the bill.

 

When she returned, he was almost scared to open the black leather folder containing what got to be the most expensive bill he will ever see.

But what meet his eyes is just a small piece of paper.

 

_Hey Cinderella,_

_Sorry for tonight. I was just teasing my favorite princess :)_

_Don’t worry ‘bout the bill, I already paid for it._

_Your Frog Prince,_

_Changmin_

 

 

Yunho shakes his head - smiling as he pocketed the note. Despite himself, he can’t help but think how adorable the great Shim Changmin really is.

 

‘ _Guess I owe you another one,huh~_ ’

 

 

- _finis_ -


	4. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Office!AU' from previous drabble

 

 

 

Changmin calmly, very  _very_ calmly close the door to the president’s office; nodded in acknowledgement to the pretty secretary outside, went couple of levels down to his own floor, smiles sweetly at his own assistant and told her to tell everyone in their office that they can go home early today (and no, that  **wasn’t** a suggestion). 

He then goes into his office (a tad smaller version of the president’s room above), let the door closes behind him with the  _softest_ click and when he thinks the last of the employees outside had left the office, he took in a deep breath

 

…..and went crazy.

 

“ _You just have to do what I told you to and maybe I won’t take it out on that bitch_ ”

There goes two of the four chrome executive chairs formerly placed invitingly before the high-end american walnut executive desk - flying across the room, courtesy of him kicking them.

 

“ _Do you think I would waste my time on **you** if I have another son?_”

And all the files and papers went flying off the table - fluttering lifelessly onto the floor.

 

“ _You are my heir, don’t embarrass me._ ”

 

“Well fuck you too, old man!”

 

**CRASH!**

 

He stares at the mug lying in smithereens on the carpeted floor after getting caught by one of the flying folders and smashed against the wall.

 

The one thing that is precious to him in this room.

Destroyed.

 

Changmin carefully picked up every single broken pieces and tiny shards - cradling them in one hand, ignoring the sharp tiny jabs on his skin; before going outside to his secretary’s desk to search for some adhesive; glue or tape or  _something_..

 

“You know, boss or not~ I don’t think Yoona-sshi would appreciate that you’re messing up her desk..”

 

Changmin jumped guiltily and whirled around.

 

There, standing near the glass door to the office looking at him with an amused smile and looking just as bright as when Changmin first met him nearly two months ago, is one….

 

“Cinderella?”

 

Yunho groans and shakes his head,

“You know, I’m beginning to think that you called me that because you totally forgot my name.. Am I right, Changmin-sshi?”

 

One eyebrow raised - his sharp gaze taking in the smooth peaches and cream skin, sooty eyelashes, full pink lower lip that is just begging to be nibbled at, those bright smiling eyes… Changmin wonders if the other man realized just how delectable he really is..

“I… don’t think it’s possible for anyone to forget about you,  _Yunho_ -sshi..”

 

Yunho could feel his face warming up and to keep the sudden feeling of discomfiture from showing on his face, he turned away from Changmin and went to one of the other desk.

“A-anyway I’m here to pass this report to Sooyong-sshi, but since she’s not around I guess I’ll just put the folder on her desk.”

 

He dropped the file onto the desk and quickly walks back towards the door,

“Ok, I’m off now.. See you arou…”

 

He glanced back to other man to offer a polite smile but - perhaps it’s the overhead lighting or maybe it’s the quietness of the empty office around them or maybe it’s the way those large Bambi eyes staring at him - somehow… standing there; one hand cradling God knows what and with a very messy desk in front of him.. Shim Changmin looks more like a little lost boy than the charismatic poised heir of one of the largest corporation in Asia he’s known as. 

 

Sighing, Yunho looks upwards in resignation.

Cursing himself inwardly for his inability to walk away from anything that looks even remotely adorable and helpless, he stomped back towards Changmin - huffing at the surprised look on the man’s face (really~ how could he expects Yunho to just leave when he looks so pitiful here?).

“Ok. What were you searching for, really~? Maybe I could help. Don’t get me wrong, I’m just doing this coz I don’t want you messing up Yoona-sshi’s desk more than you already did. Yoona is scary when she’s angry and..”

 

“You’re worried about me?”

Changmin… well, he tried for smirk but it came out more like half gleeful, half bashful smile - completes with a touch of pink across his cheeks.

 

Yunho rolled his eyes though he’s actually biting his lips to keep from smiling (‘ _What is this~? This person is not cool at all~ He’s just a puppy, really.. A fluffy cute puppy..!_ ’),

“I just don’t want her to be pissed off enough to commit ‘boss’micide. Coz then who else would bake those delicious chocolate chip cookies every Friday for us, hmm~”

 

Changmin pouts a bit at this.

 

And damn if Yunho’s heart doesn’t squeal like a thirteen years old girl seeing that, he cleared his throat awkwardly,

“So anyway, did you misplaced something or were you looking for a document..?”

 

“…..I.. Well,  _this_.”

Changmin paused before hesitatingly showing Yunho the broken ceramics pieces in his hand - bracing himself for the other man’s scoff.

But..

 

“….Hmmm…”

Yunho tilts his head thoughtfully at the broken mug before turning to one of the smaller desk next to Yoona’s and rummaged in one of the drawer - mumbling to himself,

“Where is it.. I know I saw she put it here the oth.. Ah~ here it is!”

 

He turned back to Changmin with a bright smile - holding up a small tube of something in his hand,

“Tadaa~! Super Glue~!!”

 

At the other’s blank look, Yunho just rolled his eyes and gestured to Changmin impatiently,

“Aisy, you’re so hopeless.. Come here, let me fix it for you~”

 

 

********

 

 

“Yunho”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Aren’t you curious why all the fuss over a broken cheap mug?”

 

“Well, it’s obviously very important to you, right?”

 

“..Yeah, it’s the most precious thing”

 

Yunho glanced up from where he just gingerly slid in a small jagged piece of ceramic in between two larger pieces and is pressing it firmly so the glue would hold; and give Changmin a small smile,

“Then, that’s all that matters to me”

 

“…….”

_Thadump_

 

 

********

 

 

“Oh wow.. I can’t believe you actually did it.”

Changmin exclaimed in wonder as he carefully lifts up the mug and inspects it from side to side.

 

Yunho smiles proudly,

“Hey, I may not look it but I was known as the King of Jigsaw Puzzles when I was little, you know~”

He frowns lightly,

“Though.. I don’t think you could ever use the mug again for drinking. Y’know~ what with the glue and all…”

 

“No, no.. this is amazing enough.”

Changmin smiles at Yunho,

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

 

Yunho ducked his head in embarrassment,

“It’s nothing much..” 

 

“Let me buy you dinner.”

 

“Eh? No.. no, it’s fine. You don’t need to.

I mean, you helped me firs..”

And his voice caught in his throat as Changmin lifted up one of Yunho’s hand and gently placed a warm kiss on the knuckles.

 

“Oh, that’s not playing fair..”

Yunho breathed unsteadily.

 

Changmin looked at him with a hooded gaze - taking in that flushed face before leaning back slightly and give a warm, sexy grin (that curled Yunho’s toes and caused something deep inside Yunho went all weird and  _tingly_ and flip-flopping about),

“So… dinner?”

he drawled softly.

 

Gulping nervously, Yunho opened his mouth and ( _’No. No.. Say No. This is too dangerous!’_ ),

“Okay..”

_‘Fuck my life.._ ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)’

 

 

 

-  _finis_ -

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** Is it obvious that I’ve been reading too much of cliche yaoi manga? I keep imagining the scenes in black and white manga style =.=;;;

 


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU feat. fem!Yunho as Jung Eoyun

>   
> 

 

 

 

“Hey.. hey.. look there. It’s that freak. Is she really a girl? - With _that_ face and body?

I swear I would cry if my girlfriend looks like that.”

 

“What are you talking about? I doubt any guy could ever get _it_ up with that mug being up close and personal at him”

 

 _Laughter_.

 

Jung Eoyun ignores the mocking laughter and jeers from the group of boys hanging around the bleachers near the school’s massive field - her shoulders hunched inward, as if trying to make herself looks smaller..  _unnoticed_.

 

Clutching her books closer to her chest, looking slightly downward and letting her long hair fall forward to further hide her face; she hefted her bag further up her shoulder and tries to walk faster without actually looking like she is running away.

It wasn’t like she’s not used to it.

 

Taller than some of the boys her age, broad shoulders, thick thighs, muscular legs and arms from having to help her parents in their rice shop and hauling sacks of rice since she was small. She even has deeper than other normal girls cute high pitched voice - courtesy from some supplement her mom took when she was pregnant with her eldest daughter.

 

Worse, an unfortunate incident when she was 10 years old where her little sister had pushed her onto a glass table that shattered beneath her weight; has left her with a curved scar running from the left side of her forehead down to the middle of her cheek - just barely missing her eye.

 

However despite her unfortunate life, Eoyun has never feels like she’d been slighted by Fate.

 

See, she has a special game her late-grandma taught her when she was being depressed and didn’t want to go to school after the incident that gave her the scar.

 

It’s called the ‘ _At least.._ ’ game.  
  


The point of the game is to think of a worse situation that one could be in instead of their current one. So by the time they finished, their own life won’t seem so bad in comparison.

 

So what that her body builds more like a boy than a girl? It just makes it easier for her to help around the shop - doing all those heavy lifting that Appa and Umma are too old to do anymore and at least she has never easily gets hurt like her sister who could barely lift half a sack of rice without breaking her nails and/or twists her delicate ankle.

 

So what that her skin is not milky white like other girls. Brown, tanned skin shows how healthy and hardworking she is. At least she won’t need to worry and fret bout going out under hot sun like most of her female classmates are. And makeup are waste of time, really~ (not like she has the money nor place to wear them anyway)

 

So what that Umma and Appa seems to favor her little sister in everything because ‘ _Eomin so pretty and cute, she’ll definitely will meet a rich boyfriend.. oh, maybe even a chaebol! Eoyun, don’t you dare tell your sister to do lift those heavy sacks. What will you do if Eomin hurts herself?!_ ’.

At least Eoyun won’t ever have to answer awkward questions like ‘is there a boy she likes’ or ‘why she doesn’t have any friends’ and since it’s so hard for her to ask their parents for anything, it taught her to really appreciate and to take extra special care for what meager stuff she possessed.

 

So what that no one likes her at school – purely on the fact that she is ugly and poor. But that’s okay.. At least she’s could spend more time on her study and helping around the shop.… and .. and save for going to college. Surely she could make friends in college, right?

 

So what she has a big scar on her face.. At least the cut missed her eyes (though just by few mere inches) plus now she looks like a pirate or something, how cool was that?

 

So no,

 

Even when she has every reason in the world to be bitter, even on the saddest day and with the _cruelest_ taunt..

Eoyun never hates her life, never blames her parents nor her sister.. least of all her schoolmates.

 

She understands why they treats her like that.

 

After all, in the world where girls are supposed to look soft and beautiful and delicate; Eoyun knows full well that she is the ugly odd one out.

 

Like now, all she could do is to act like she is unaffected and just brush off all the jibes and jeers. It’s a good thing that she memorizes all the little lanes and alleyway around their school that she could easily ducks around or in between buildings to avoid other students.

 

A loud curse startles Eoyun out of her musing.

 

Hitching her school bag strap higher on her shoulder and gripping her books tighter, she peers around the wall - to see a lone tall figure hobbling towards one of the benches next to the  building.

 

As the figure draw closer, Eoyun quickly stepped back and leans against the wall before the boy could noticed her.

 

It is _**Shim Changmin.**_

 

2nd year, the Vice President of Student Council and a genius - Eoyun heard that he already has numerous offers from overseas Ivy League universities. Not to mentioned his mother is one of the popular actress in Korea and his father is some higher up in the government (Changmin lives with his grandparents though). And as if the fate wasn’t being indulgent _enough_ for the Shim family, Changmin is blessed model-like looks and stature.

 

He is obviously very popular among students and teachers alike - so much so that it’s actually strange to see him alone now without any of his usual entourage and crowd of fangirls (and fanboys) following him closely.

 

Needless to say, Shim Changmin is the exact kind of person that Eoyun will go out of her way to avoid as they ~~scares her~~ make her uncomfortable.

 

A firm nod as she reminded herself of that fact, Eoyun took a deep breath and stepped away from behind the building - determined to keep her head low and just get away from there quickly. If she’s lucky, Changmin wouldn’t notice her (never mind the fact that she has to pass almost directly in front of him on the way to the school gate).

 

‘ _don’t look at him. don’t look at him. don’t look at him…_ ’

She mutters quietly, but as she nears the occupied bench she can’t help but takes a glance to the side and before she could stop herself, gasps out loud.

 

“Y..you’re bleeding!”

 

Totally forgot about her own reminder to herself couple of minutes earlier, Eoyun hurries over to the seated boy so she could check the still bleeding knee more closely.

*********

 

‘ _Urgh.. stupid fangirls.. Do they really like me or are they actually trying to kill me?_ ’

 

Changmin wasn’t in the best of mood after being chased by few of his more… aggressive stalker fans - resulting in him to tripped and fell on sharp pieces of broken garden pots that some idiot forgot to throw away properly.  

 

Now that he managed to lose them crazy girls, he finally able to take a breather and starts examining his now sore knee- trying to determine if he is hurt enough to need to see the school’s nurse or if it could wait until he gets home, a loud cry startles him. He looks up to see to see a girl stomping towards him (no _seriously_ ~she walks like she is trying to pressed holes into the hard ground with every single step) and idly wonders if this girl is one of his crazy fans as well.

 

But before he could decide if he should try to make a run for it, she dropped her books onto the bench next to him and sits on the ground before casually pushing the bottom edge of his knee-high shorts upward a bit (he took a sharp breath at the gentle brush of her fingers against the sensitive skin).

 

“Oh that looks bad. We should clean it up before you could get an infection.. Ah~wait.. i think i have…”

The girl starts rummaging through her bag.

 

“Uh.. it’looks worse than it really is.. you don’t have t…”

Changmin tried to reassure the strange girl but from the way she keeps on mumbling to herself, he is pretty sure she wasn’t listening.

 

“Where is.. I’m pretty sure that I have extr… ah! there it is~!” 

The girl gave a triumph noise as she takes out a small bottle of water and… is that a roll of bandage?, from her bag.

 

“See~! I knew that I have some extra roll in my bag~!” 

The girl looks up and gives Changmin a bright happy smile.

_Thadump_

*********

 

 

As Changmin keeps staring silently at her, the smile slid off Eoyun’s face and the reality of the situation seems to hit her.

 

What the hell was she thinking??!!

 

“I.. s.. sorry.. I shouldn’t.. I.. I better go..”

She stammers and starts gathering her books and shoved them into her open bag quickly.

 

A moment’s hesitation before she shoved the water bottle and the bandage into Changmin’s hand,

“uh, here.. the.. the water to clean your wound a..and the bandage.. um.. please take care!” 

 

“Wait, what’s your nam…”

 

She stood up and stumbled away from the boy’s outstretched hand,

“I’m sorry!”

She bows hastily and runs away.

*********

 

 

Changmin looks at rapidly retreating back and down at the water bottle and the bandage in his hand…. and noticed something on the ground where the girl was before.

He picked the small item and after realising what it was, smiles softly…

*********

 

 

Eoyun slumped over the desk, hiding her head within her folded arms with a tired sigh after last bell of the day rang - ignoring the rest of her classmates happy chatters as everyone prepares to go back home and starts their weekend as soon as possible.

 

It had been a long stressing day for her.

 

After making a fool of herself yesterday, she was nervous to come to school today - in case someone had seen her with Changmin or maybe Changmin himself told his groupie that the freak had dared to not only talked to him but even touched him!

 

She might be used to being sneered at but still it was unpleasant and she much prefer if she could avoid them altogether.

 

To make matter worse, she woke up late today (resulting from tossing and turning the whole night before) and had to ran all the way to school - barely making it in time.

THEN she found out her student id card is missing, resulting in her spending her entire lunch hour trying to find where she had dropped it (to no avail).  She went to report the lost to the school admin office and to get a new card, but apparently if you lost your id card and wants to get a replacement, you have to pay the fine. Eoyun just doesn’t have enough money to spare at the moment.

 

And if that wasn’t enough, she has a feeling that she totally bombed BOTH of the pop quiz as her mind went totally blank when she looked at them questions.

 

She was so busy feeling sorry for herself that she didn’t noticed the sudden silence fell around her class.

 

“Hey, I think this is yours..”

The deep quiet voice penetrates her sulking session but still she refuses to look up (as seriously, that person can’t possibly be talking to _her_ ~ right?).

 

Then someone nudged a small hard _something_ into her slack hand. She took a peek and straightened up in shock,

“My id card!”

 

She looks up happily to thank her savior,

“Thank y..!”

\- and froze.

 

The face looking down back at her - smiling cutely, is none other Shim Changmin.. the very person that she just wants to forgets she ever met.

 

“Ch.. Changmin-sshi..!” 

 

Changmin chuckles at the girl.. no, _Eoyun_.. Jung Eoyun, shocked face.

“Hi. You dropped that yesterday. I thought to give it to you during lunch but.. some Student Council stuff came up so~.. 

I’m sorry.”

 

“Ah.. no no.. it’s okay.. um.. thank you..”

Eoyun stammers - mind became blank again at having **_The_** Shim Changmin standing and talking so casually with her.

 

“Oh, and I also want to thank you for your help yesterday..”

 

Painfully aware of the growing curious buzz from other students and feeling red flush creeping across her face at the attention, Eoyun dropped her eyes to the desk and mumbles,

“It.. it was nothing. Please don’t mentioned it…” 

 

Changmin hummed and softly covers one of Eoyun’s hand with his larger one,

“If you don’t mind… I… would like to walk you home today..” 

 

The buzz around them grows to nearly deafening level as Eoyun’s eyes flew up to meet  Changmin’s in surprise,

“ _E..eh??_ ” 

 

“Can’t I?”

 

Looking at those wide doe-like eyes and that cute pout, Eoyun knows that despite all the warning bells that currently went off inside her.. despite knowing full well this boy will definitely makes her life 10 times harder than it already is.. despite her head is screaming at her to be sensible and prudent..

_Despite_ it **_all_** …

Even before the word left her mouth, she knows what she’s gonna say..

 

“Okay.” 

**-** _finis_ **-**

 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** Well, i wrote fem!Changmin (Jangmi) once, so~ it’s Yun-chan’s turn now ^^

 **-** Wrote this at 4 fuckin AM, there were many many _MANY_ mistakes


End file.
